Rem
| |1}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Main Page |tab2 = Image Gallery}} Rem (レム, Remu) is the Shinigami who gives Misa Amane her Death Note. Like Ryuk, Rem possesses two Death Notes; however, Rem did not get hers through trickery. The Shinigami Gelus, who had fallen in love with Misa, sacrificed himself to kill her destined murderer. In doing so he was reduced to dust, leaving only his Death Note. Rem delivered this Death Note to Misa, since it was her life he saved. Appearance Rem's appearance is quite skeletal, with long, spinal cord-like arms and bone-like skin. Her features—such as her hair and the markings on her face are detailed with blue. The only exception for this is in the anime, where these details are purple. All other media—such as the movies and games—have the details as blue. In the manga and anime, Rem tells Misa that she is actually a female Shinigami. In the second live-action film, this is not mentioned, leaving it ambiguous. She is also given a more masculine voice. Character While Ryuk takes amusement in everything in the Human World, Rem is almost the exact opposite. She views most humans with contempt. Also, while Ryuk is ambivalent to Light's success or failure, Rem actively assists Misa. This makes her equally as guilty as Ryuk of not displaying 'proper' traits for a Shinigami to have. She is even willing to sacrifice her life to defend Misa, as evidenced by her threat to kill Light should Misa die before her time. For Misa's sake, however, she still assists Light in his schemes. Death Note: How to Read 13 said Rem "supposedly" experiences difficulty while writing the Japanese language. Takeshi Obata said that Rem is his favorite Shinigami since she is "a good person", even though she is a Shinigami. Plot After the Shinigami Gelus gives his life to save the human, Misa Amane, Rem delivers his Death Note to Misa. From that point on, Rem looks after Misa and attempts to keep her out of harms way. After meeting Light Yagami, Rem becomes aware of Light's intent to use Misa as a tool. Rem declares to Light that if his plans should bring any harm to Misa, she will kill him. This ultimately leads to Rem's death, as Light manages to force Rem into killing L for him by presenting a situation in which harm would come to Misa otherwise. As such, she dies when she writes L's name. In Other Media Film Main Article: Death Note: The Last Name Rem in the film is much like Rem in the anime and manga. She is devoted to Misa and attempts to protect her at any cost including her own life. In the second movie, Rem declares her love for Misa and her spite for Light moments before her death. While her Death Note is left behind in the manga and anime, the film deviates somewhat in that Rem burns her Death Note out of spite, saying that Light will not have it. Conception Obata said that when he heard that Rem was female, he decided to create a design contrasting with Ryuk's design, using a white body with "rounder" lines. He says that he used fashion collections to create her motif. He described her resulting appearance as if she wore a "really bizarre suit." Obata said that Medusa inspired the design of Rem's head. Quotes *“''If you try to harm this girl, I will write your name in my note and kill you. I'm well aware of this girl's life expectancy. If she dies before her time, I'll know. Also, if I find out that you plan to kill her, I will kill you before you can do it.”'' ("Bomb") *“''Yes, I will die if I act first and kill the person who wants to kill Misa before he makes his move, but... that is fine with me.” ("Bomb") *(to Light Yagami)'' “''…if you don't save her, I'll kill you.” ("Removal") *“''Humans are such ugly creatures.” ("Eight") *“''Light Yagami might be as pure as Misa... he was not using the Death Note for himself, but rather he was using the notebook in order to better humanity as a whole.” ("Impertinence") *“''Light...he can even kill a Shinigami, he has surpassed us.” ("Feelings Within") Theme File:Death Note Rem's theme Gallery Rem3.jpg Movie rem.jpg Anime remu.jpg Rem.jpg Profile- Rem.jpg de:Rem fi:Rem Category:Shinigami